


Festival Hangout

by Bin_oftrash



Series: Haikyuu Rare pairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters Playing Neko Atsume, Cuddling & Snuggling, Festivals, Food, Laughter, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bin_oftrash/pseuds/Bin_oftrash
Summary: Rarepairs
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Rare pairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Festival Hangout

**Author's Note:**

> Dont mind the bad english

Bokuto eagerly pulled Asahi by his huge hands while was frantically trying to keep up with his way too energetic boyfriend.  
"Slow down- AH!" Asahi's sentence was cut short when Bokuto gently pushed him into a booth.

Bokuto turned around and flashed a radiant smile before running eagerly to a nearby food stall. Asahi nervously stayed put and waited for Bokuto with his head down.

Bokuto came back with the greasy stall food around 10 minutes later, Asahi was on the verge of bursting from his overthinking. Bokuto affectionately patted his back and set the delicious food on a napkin, profusely apologizing for abandoning him so long. Asahi isn't a dependent baby that couldn't leave Bokuto for even 5 minutes but he still is insecure and over thinks sometimes. He naturally has his own life but typically tends to worry a lot. Bokuto reassures him that he would never do anything Asahi says he over thinks about.

Asahi carefully picked up the finger food and shifted it over to Bokuto's expressive face, signaling him to eat it, Bokuto happily nodded and snatched a big bite. Asahi jerked his hand back, startled by Bokuto nearly eating his fingers. He gently wiped his fingers and turned towards Bokuto, smiling gently upon seeing the buff man eating happily.

"Hey! Asahi, Bokuto!" A familiar voice called out for them.  
Bokuto perked up and immediately turned and gestured them over, Asahi waving to them.  
"Yama! Kennie!" Bokuto called out. Kenma instantly made a disgusted face and turned away.

"I told you not to call me that," Kenma said and scrunched up his nose at the name replaying in his mind. Bokuto laughed merrily and flung an brawny arm around them, lifting up his chicken wing. Asahi smiled contentedly and leaned comfortably into the hearty hug.

Eventually, the sky begins becoming darker, the stall lights lighting up the rows of stands and tables. They enjoyed an extraordinary day, playing games and winning cool prizes. Yamaguchi and Kenma walking slowly while holding hands. Bokuto would just drag Asahi around or just straight up attempt to carry Asahi, Asahi flailing around like grease in a hot pan. The memorable night was filled with joyous laughter and Asahi panicking. They finally left when Bokuto didn't have anymore space for the stuffed animals he won Asahi.

Kenma and Yamaguchi gently waved before getting into their car and driving away, Bokuto and Asahi doing the same.

\---

Asahi lays in ultimate defeat as Bokuto piles the countless millions of stuffed animals him like a innocent child covering their dad in sand at the local beach. Once Bokuto finishes he lays next to Asahi and cuddles into him, Asahi relaxes into the gentle touch.  
Bokuto grabs the TV remote and turned on a shitty reality tv show, not caring because all that mattered was that he was next to the love of his life.

\---

Yamaguchi played merrily with Kenma's flowing hair as he played Neko Atsume on his phone, Yamaguchi tilting his head on the back of the plush sofa. Kenma looked up and turned off before sitting up. Yamaguchi looked at him questingly, Kenma only pulled him down on the sofa. Yamaguchi stifled a infectious laugh as his beloved husband played with longish hair. They drifted into a deep sleep soon after they hit the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being short-


End file.
